Fullmetal Distrust
by PopcornOfDoom
Summary: Is it possible that Edward Elcric will never abandon reason? Even a fullfledged alchemist such as himself must have needs, right? Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. EnvyxEd yaoi.


A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to the best friend I've ever known: PinkieFish.

**Fullmetal Distrust**

It was a pleasant afternoon in Central City. The sky was clear, going from a pale blue to a quite intense orange-red color as the sun was getting closer to the horizon. The atmosphere was typical for the late summer (making perfect sense as this was the middle of august): calm with almost no wind; the city was somewhat quieter than usual, sending an adequately harmonious aura throughout the streets. Salesmen at the markets were beginning to pack together their goods, acknowledging another day coming to its end.

However, a certain someone was not (and won't in the near future) "call it a day". Edward Elric was pacing through Central Station, heading for Military HQ, looking as grumpy as ever, Alphonse next to him who was doing his best to drown the suspiciously cat-like noises coming from inside his armor by talking to his brother.

"Brother, why are you walking so fast? I know you want to talk to colonel Mustang after what you heard, but you should calm down or you won't think straight! Besides, I'm sure it has to be some sort of misunderstanding."

Ed wasn't paying any attention to his little brother. His mind was clouded by dread, anger and a repetitive chant of "It can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true..." He refused to believe it, and yet he just _had_ to travel all the way back to Central just to make sure. He wasn't able to keep up his angry pacing for long though, since he moments later he bumped into something huge and hard.

"Edward Elric! How delightful to see you here!" _Oh, just great, this day keeps getting better and better_, Ed thought bitterly.

"Hello, major Armstrong..." He responded with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Hello!" Al greeted happily when he appeared moments later, not wanting to run to keep up with his brother in order to not risk the kittens being hurt. He almost wished he had taken a huge detour around the station now that he found Ed in front of the major, seeing as Ed was looking like he could kill someone (or even crush an entire armor for that matter).

Major Armstrong was able to, by some kind of miracle, completely disregard Ed's glare of doom. He was looking as happy as ever (even the sparkles around his head were present) as he asked: "May I inquire as to what you are doing in Central at this time, Edward Elric?"

"Nothing in particular, just need to speak to the colonel." Edward pouted.

"How marvelous, I was just heading to HQ myself! Why don't you two join me?" the major offered.

"Umm..." Ed hesitated and looked at his brother. Al shrugged. When he looked back, the major had somehow found the time to strip out of the upper half of his uniform and was flexing his muscles to a quite horrified passer-by. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can take us. Let's go."

"Fantastic! Lieutenant Havoc has the car parked next to the entrance."

They headed off towards the entrance of the large station. It was surprisingly hard to get there, the station being even more crowded than usual. A man bumped into Ed, obviously by mistake.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there squirt." he admitted apologetically.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD BE A PART OF A SINGLE-CELLED MICROORGANISM!" Ed yelled, his furious face beet-red, and was just about to attack the poor man when Al grabbed his coat and dragged him away.

"Settle down, brother, everyone's looking!" Al whispered. Ed looked around and slumped, letting himself be dragged the remaining 20 feet or so.

Deep down somewhere beyond the underground passageways of a gloomy part of south Central was another grumpy young man (... well at least he _looked_ young and ... _mostly_ male). More specifically, he was the homunculus who went by the name Envy. His orders where to stay in this temporary hideout and keep a low profile. The problem, however, was that he was alone and severely bored.

Right now he was pacing around the small, cold and bare room. The room being underground, it naturally had no windows, and the walls were a dark stone which blended nicely into the rough, dark-gray stone ground. The only light source came from a couple of old candles on a worn out table in the middle of the room. Furthermore, the room was equipped with a wide wooden bench, atop which lay a thin mattress, wide and long enough to use as a bed. There were also a couple of chairs in the room. It was clear that these objects were trying to create a "home-like" feeling, which they failed quite miserably at. Envy snorted at the pathetic view before him, and thoroughly regretted ever accepting this mission.

"Father could have at least told me what exactly I'm waiting for, but noooo, he's always too damn busy!" He snapped bitterly and punched a hole through one of the chairs. "I can't do this anymore, I have to go out, just a minute or two can't hurt..." He convinced himself and opened the narrow door and started making his way through the underground passage to find the nearest street.

*BAM!*

The double doors to Mustang's spacious office flew open and hit the walls beside them, hard. Ed (with Al and Armstrong in the background) was standing in the doorway, pointing his finger fiercely at Roy, his features twisted with exasperation. "YOU!"

"What the hell are you doing? We're having a meeting here!" Roy demanded as he stood up and made a gesture for Ed to look around.

"... Oh." Ed declared stupidly as he lowered his arm and looked around at scene before him. There was an unnecessarily large table placed at the center of the room, around which certain important people were sitting: King Bradley, major general Armstrong and lieutenants Hawkeye and Sheska.

"Now get out! I'll talk to you later." Roy said with a stern look as he gestured for Ed to leave. He sighed deeply as he slowly closed the doors. Ed slumped into a bench on the opposite side of the corridor and glared with intense hate at the door. If he only had laser vision the door would have be gone within about 1.4 seconds. He could always try the classic "Elric telepathy beam", but he doubted even that would work.

"Brother, y-you're scaring me..." Al stuttered about five feet away, too afraid to move closer to the angry teen. Ed noticed and quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry Al... wait, are you hiding cats in your armor again?" He demanded when he saw a tiny paw poking out of a crack in Al's armor.

"Umm ... No i swear it's nothing!" Al said and carefully tucked the paw back into his armor. Ed shook his head, sighing. "You're getting rid of them later, okay?"

"... Okay." Al gave up, letting his head sink as he sat down beside Ed.

"I have business to attend to, so if you boys would excuse me!" Armstrong suddenly announced out of nowhere with exaggerated enthusiasm before he strode off merrily down the corridor.

It was now painfully quiet in the corridor. Ed got back to his glaring and Al was too afraid to bother his brother again. Ed noticed that his superiors in the closed office before him were not exactly making an effort to keep a low volume when they spoke.

"...can't believe it. Why would they be here now? What business would they have here at this time? Well I guess one can never be sure of what they're up to..." Major general Armstrong estimated thoughtfully. Bradley snorted.

"Well, in any case we need to find them and eliminate them as soon as possible!" Roy stated, determination clear in his voice.

"If only that were as easy as it sounded..." Hawkeye added bitterly.

"Someone said that one of them was recently seen somewhere in the ghetto of south Central, so we'll just have to go there and give it a shot, don't we?" Roy suggested, his voice slightly raised. He gave a quick glance at the door, as if he expected some sort of reaction from the other side. "You're being unusually reckless about this, colonel... What's going on?" Hawkeye inquired, genuinely concerned.

Ed and Al shared a meaningful look. Al quickly shifted to a worried look (outstanding how even in that armor, he could look worried). "Brother, no..." He warned Ed.

"Oh don't worry Al, I won't just jump right at the enemy like that, I'd be like a sitting duck!" He said and chuckled lightly, giving Al a pat on the arm (he couldn't reach his shoulder). With that, Al decided to let it go, even though his anguish remained within. "Hah, guess you're right..." he said nervously and rubbed the back of his metal neck. They both stiffened as silence suddenly fell in Mustang's office, which was followed by the rough pulling of chairs over a wooden floor.

"So I guess I'll see you all at the next meeting." Roy said merrily as he opened the door for his guests to leave.

"Mr. Elric." Bradley addressed Ed as he passed him. Ed snorted and looked away. Mustang's expression drastically changed as soon as his colleagues were out of sight. He was now glaring at Ed, not entirely sure whether he could stop himself from making the midget burst into flames right there and then. "Step into my office." He said through gritted teeth. "Both of you."

Uh-oh, Ed thought as he carefully walked past the flame alchemist into his office. Al looked equally, if not more cautious as he did the same.

"Please, sit down." Roy offered, his words abundantly politer than his tone.

"Sooo, what can we do for you, colonel?" Ed asked him carefully, laughing nervously.

"Do you have any reasonable explanation for blasting into my office like that, huh?" Roy yelled.

"I... I HEARD THAT YOU WERE GOING TO RESIGN FROM YOUR POSITION AND I HAD TO SEE IF IT WAS TRUE!" Ed yelled back. "AND IF IT WAS TRUE I WAS PLANNING ON KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Roy looked completely discombobulated. "Wha- Where the hell did you hear that?"

"What? So you mean-" Ed started but was interrupted by an amused Roy. "Do you honestly believe every single thing you hear?"

"NO I DON'T!" Ed complained immediately. "... I just had to make sure, that's all."

"I tried to tell brother, but he really wouldn't listen." Al said, looking guilty.

"I know you did Alphonse, and thanks for that. Anyway, you really should look up your facts before doing such irrational things, brat. But who am I kidding, a stubborn brat is a stubborn brat." He acknowledged and rubbed his forehead as he sighed. "That said, we have more important things to talk about. I know you heard some of what we said here."

Ed looked up at Roy, surprise overwhelming his face. "Take it easy, I meant for you to hear what you heard. Thing is, I really need to know if I can trust you. If I tell you not to go there, will you go anyway? I seriously doubt that you'll listen to me. However this time, you'll not only answer to me, but to King Bradley himself if you don't obey."

"Understood." Ed complied, trying his best to avoid his usual grumpy tone, which was hard even for this one single word.

"Good." Roy said and reluctantly decided to trust the young man, just slightly of course.

A few miles away from HQ, Envy was rather enjoying himself. He was strolling around the in the slums in the cover of the now darkening afternoon (obviously disguised as someone else) and just watching the passers-by. He discovered a fascinating phenomenon: there were some people he wanted to kill less and some he wanted to kill more.

Interesting, he thought, smirking to himself as pleasant visions started to appear in his head. Lining the poor bastards up in a dark, sultry dungeon nicely nest to each other, pinning them to the wall and finally slicing and chopping them nice and slowly. He saw the blood along with the various body parts splattering around, adding a nice colorful touch to the dark space. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he had stopped dead on the street and the twisted expression on his face made him look like a full-fledged lunatic. This of course attracted some attention.

Finally, the scene in his head was coming to its barbaric conclusion and he was unwillingly back to reality.

"Whoops." He whispered as he looked around. Several people had stopped to stare at him. …. Perhaps it's enough for today, Envy thought wisely and decided to head back to the hideout before anything worse happened.

Little did he know that, as he pushed a large dumpster away from the hidden entrance to the underground passageways, a certain miniscule, suspicious alchemist (wearing a red, swooshy coat) was watching him.

* About an hour earlier *

Ed and Al had just left the Military HQ building and were walking down the fancy stairs. They walked the approximate 200 yards to the nearest crossing before they spoke at all.

"Hey Al, you should go and return those kittens." Ed suggested.

"But... they didn't have a home..." Al said, which made Ed feel as sad as Al sounded.

"..." Ed mumbled something incoherent. "But then you should try and find a home for them!" he proposed.

"I guess I could do that! But brother, you need to come with me... who's gonna talk to a giant armor like me?"

"Oh don't worry you'll be fine!" Ed responded and gave him a pat on his metal arm. "... I know Al," he suddenly added with a change of tone. "But I really need to find us a place to stay tonight. Maybe Gracia will let us stay at her place... Listen, I'll go there and you come meet me after you've found a home for the kittens, okay? Good, see ya-"

"Brother, listen. I wont judge you, but don't do anything you'll regret." Al said seriously.

"I know. Later!" Ed said and took a turn towards the south part of the city.

It took him a good half an hour to get to the part of the city he was looking for, since unfortunately the people of the city showed a lack of interest in giving a grumpy, ungrateful teenager a ride.

Ed was now lurking around in the ghetto area of Central. It was a rather depressing atmosphere, especially this time of day as darkness had started to fall. Children ages 4-8 either running around or sitting on the dirty sidewalk, begging the equally poor passers-by for some money. Ed didn't have time to pity them, though. He was concentrating hard on finding something suspicious and at the same time be discreet about it; no one could know that he was here.

He was just going to round a corner to a particularly dark and narrow alley when he heard some noises.

"... yeah. It's a real shame. Stole it from some rich woman downtown. I was gonna sell it y'know, and then, next thing I know, It's gone!" a scruffy-looking man said to his friend. "It was just ten minutes ago, down the alley over here." he finished and pointed before the two men moved on. _What a surpise, _Ed thought sarcastically. He waited for the men to pass him before he made a turn into the alley.

The alley was very dark, it had no street lamps at all. The only light came from a couple of windows a few stories up, which didn't help much. Ed looked scanned the area while he walked slowly to the end of the alley. And then he heard a noise. Even though it was muffled, it sounded like metal being scraped against cobblestone, a dumpster perhaps. He quickly and carefully moved to walk along the wall in order to not be seen. He froze. He could have sworn he, just for one second, saw a long strand of dark-green hair disappear behind a very filthy dumpster. He started running towards it instantly. _What an idiot, _he thought as he discovered that the hidden entrance wasn't very hidden anymore.

He stepped right into the small entrance (plenty enough space for him though) and gave a small yelp when he felt himself fall.

"OW!" he shouted as he landed with a loud thud on the damp floor of the passageway. He quickly got up and saw what appear to be an endless tunnel. He heard footsteps somewhere in front of him and immediately started dashing through the tunnel. He was running for almost ten minutes, all the while hearing the footsteps, but not seeing anything except darkness. Then, after a series of turns, both left and right (which are going to be a pain to remember) he saw a door. Well, it looked like a door but it wasn't exactly what a normal person would use as a door. It blocked the tunnel from top to bottom and was a solid stone-blended concrete. It had a very narrow openable entrance which stood ajar. He pushed it open slowly and carefully entered the room.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the fullmetal midget." Envy mused, a wide smirk on his androgynous face. He was sitting casually on the chair that didn't have a hole in it with his slim legs crossed in a very feminine manner.

Ed just stood and stared for almost five seconds. "... YOU! I knew it!" he accused and pointed an angry finger at him. "AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN HAVE HIS OWN DEOXYRIBONUCLEOTIDES?" he yelled and took several furious steps toward the other man.

"Hey, easy there, little guy." Envy yawned. The midget was annoying but at least he didn't have to be alone.

"Sh-shut up, you stupid slimy moss-head!" Ed retorted.

"Oh let go of that attitude, I know you really wanted to see me." Envy declared confidently as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the shorter man with determination and a mocking grin.

"G-get away from me, palm tree!" Ed warned nervously as he matched Envy's pace as he moved backwards. Not in a million years would he admit such a preposterous thing such as him wanting to see Envy, he was a homunculus for Christ sake! Ed gulped as he felt his back hitting the wall behind him. Envy closed the distance between them within a few seconds.

"So, now you have nowhere to go, do you, midget?" Envy placed his right hand just above Ed's shoulder. He placed his other hand on Ed's waist and before Ed could even register what was happening, his mouth had been blocked by hungry lips.

"Nngh..!" Ed grunted as he pushed (or rather, attempted to push) the taller man away from him. Envy broke the kiss, only to take a good look at his prey.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. He was amused to discover that Ed not only had a rather cute-angry kind of expression, but that he was also blushing slightly.

_What the hell's going on, this makes no sense! _Was all Ed was able to think for the moment. All he could do was stay in this spot, even though his mind was telling him to move away.

Envy chuckled at the funny-looking expression on Ed's face before he move his hand lower and sneaked into his shirt, caressing the well-toned, smooth abdomen. Ed gasped at the touch, his blush spreading across his face.

"N-no, stop that, p-palm tree-bastard!" Ed complained. Envy laughed at the feeble protest. He captured Ed's lips again, and this time the smaller man kissed him back. Ed frowned, his lips were moving on their own, following Envy's movements obediently. His brain-to-body signals seemed to have completely evaporated into the air at this point.

"Mmmn.." Ed moaned as Envy gently brushed his nails across the blond boy's chest. Envy proceeded to slowly removing Ed's clothing (he wouldn't need much effort in removing his own): first his red coat, then his black jacket and his black sleeveless shirt.

"Hey bastard, what the- ah!" Ed was interrupted mid-sentence when Envy placed his hand on Ed's belt buckle and well, also coming into contact with certain private parts. Envy smirked and unbuckled the belt before he pulled it out seductively.

"L-let go of my p-pants, you perv!" Ed stuttered.

"Still fighting it, are we?" Envy mused and suddenly placed his hands on Ed's behind and forced his legs around his waist and lifted him to the bench, where he almost threw him onto the mattress before he placed himself above him, supported by his arms and knees.

Envy went back to caressing the smooth planes of Ed's chest, abdomen and arms while he placed his mouth at the nape of Ed's neck and started to gently nibble at it, earning a series of gasps and muffled yelps. Ed's hands sought the back of Envy's head, clenching almost convulsively into his dark, long hair.

"Ah..." Ed panted when Envy had moved down to unbutton his pants and pulled them down a bit after which he rubbed his hand teasingly against Ed's crotch. He grinned at the loud moans he received. With his free hand, he slowly pulled at Ed's opened pants. They were troublesome, and Envy quickly switched to roughly yanking them off of the blond boy. Ed yelped as Envy started to tug at his boxers while he continued to rub at his crotch softly, teasing him to desperation.

"Mmmn... Ah..." Ed moaned and squirmed as his hands were grabbing loosely at Envy's neck. "S-stop teasing, bastard!"

Envy smirked with a mischievous look in his eye. "Oh really? But then it wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Envy let go of one hand and used it to lift Ed's head a bit, giving him full access to his neck. He then started licking and nibbling at the soft skin, giving Ed shivers of pleasure.

"Oh... Ha-ah!" Ed cried out. Envy felt a sharp throbbing in his own crotch at this point and he couldn't any longer. He let go of Ed and rose to a kneeling position, leaving Ed panting, with lust in his eyes and a blushing face. He easily removed his own, very sparse attire. First his top with a single swift movement. Ed watched him and unconsciously bit his lower lip at the sight while raising his own hands to aid Envy in removing his shorts/skirt-thing. Envy was now fully nude and got back to Ed's underwear, this time ripping them off mercilessly using his one hand and his front teeth. Ed hissed at the cold air hitting his private area.

Envy grabbed Ed's already hardening member and stroked it gently at first. Ed hitched at the feeling, and his body started to buck into Envy's strokes, attempting to increase the friction.

"Feels good, doesn't it, midget?" Envy mused, an amused and highly satisfied smirk on his pale face. Envy moved his free hand to Ed's face and gestured for him to open his mouth and slid his index and middle finger into it. Ed swirled his tongue around the digits, happy to share some of his excess saliva which he had gathered in the excitement. As much as Envy enjoyed watching Ed sucking his fingers, he decided to move on, and pulled them out of the moisture. He placed both his damp fingers at the smaller boy's entrance, teasing and caressing it carefully. He then began to slide his middle finger into it, earning a high-pitched yelp from Ed.

"Aah!" Ed cried out as he felt the length of Envy's finger being pushed into him. The pain was quickly masked by pleasure as Envy skillfully and carefully stretched him. Envy was growing more and more inpatient watching the midget squirm and moan beneath him.

"Enough of this." Envy suddenly grunted and pulled his fingers out. He convulsively grabbed Ed's waist and flipped him over and arranged him to stand on all fours. Envy placed his painfully hard member at Ed's entrance and entered him slowly.

"AAH! Damn it bastard, that hurts!" Ed complained, his eyes tearing from the intense pain. Envy used all of his willpower not to move any further. He distracted himself by starting to pump Ed's hardened length, this time with significantly more ferocity.

"Ahh.. Ah!" Ed moaned at every stroke. "Envy... m-move, you idiot."

"Finally." Envy grunted as he complied to the request (which was actually more of an order) and pushed farther into Ed, until he was fully engulfed, whereupon he pulled back out and this time gave a firm thrust.

"AAH!" Ed yelled, the unbelievable bliss shooting throughout his body, making him feel as if he was going to collapse. Envy grunted loudly and grabbed a steady hold of Ed's rear as he thrust into him.

"Mm... Midget, you're so tight..." Envy moaned lustfully.

"Shut up and move faster, p-palmtree!"

"As you wish." Envy smirked and his thrusts quickly became harder, deeper and faster. Ed shouted loudly at every thrust and met Envy halfway, making their bodies move in synch. One of Envy's hands went back to pumping Ed's member. Ed felt his prostate being hit spot-on and threw his head back, moaning louder than ever.

"OH GOD!" Ed shrieked as he felt the next thrust hitting it again. Envy was panting hard, noticing a colossal effort in keeping himself from releasing at this point.

"AH! Mmmn... AAAHH!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs when Envy for the tenth time in a row had hit his sweet spot. Envy grunted loudly as he shortly thereafter got his release.

Ed had collapsed on his stomach and was panting like he had run a marathon. Envy lay beside him, also panting slightly, watching the younger man with a very satisfied expression.

"Not bad, eh, midget?" Envy said scornfully.

"Call me that again, and I'll fucking kick your ass." Ed said with the fiercest tone he could manage.


End file.
